Fibalie Lieanna Shills
by Karen Hardy
Summary: Emily is being bullied at school, and no one knows about it. What will happen?
1. Author's Note

So before you read, here's a bit of background. I use the name Emily Lorianna Mills, Emily spelled Emalie, when I play the Jackbox Tv part games. I'm especially good at Fibbage, the game where there's a weird question, everyone makes up a false answer, and then they all try to find the truth. People fall for my answers a lot, so a friend of mine changed the name from Emalie Lorianna Mills, to Fibalie Lieanna Shills, thus inspiring me to do something with it in one of my stories, hence, this story was born. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

"Hey Fibalie Lieanna Shills! What's up with your grandparents?" A kid called in a sing songy voice.

"Look it's Fibalie Lieanna Shills!"

Emalie ran through the hallway in tears, trying to find her grandmother or her brother. The kids from the land of untold stories accused her of lying, and had been calling her Fibalie Lieanna Shills because she said Snow and Charming were her grandparents. They said that her grandparents were probably dead, and she was lying because she didn't want to be left out. They had seen Emalie and Henry with Emma, hearing them call her mom, and because Snow and Charming were the same age as Emma, they didn't believe her. They didn't do it when Grace, Henry, or Snow was around, because they'd get them in trouble, but whenever else was fine. They knew Emalie wouldn't fight back. It wasn't her tendency. Emalie was holding back tears when she tripped and fell hard on the linoleum floor of the hallway, dropping her papers. A boy bent down and grabbed her homework from the scattered mess spanning several feet in front of her.

"Watch where you're going Fibalie. You could get hurt."

Emalie continued down the hallway into the bathroom. She locked herself in a stall, wiped her tears, and waited for the bell to ring. When it did, she put on a smile and went to class, making it appear as though nothing was wrong. She had class with Snow this period, so she would be safe for a while. Emalie sat down and got out her supplies. A boy walked past her desk and kicked her ankle. She flinched briefly, but recovered before Henry noticed.

"Please take out your homework from last night and pass it forward." Snow announced from the front of the classroom.

Emalie groaned. Marcus Rater had taken hers when he tripped her.

" _Now what?"_ She thought.

"Um… Ms. Snow? Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure Emalie."

"Fibalie," a boy spat as she passed.

She bit her lip to keep herself from crying and left the room. Emalie didn't return all period, which struck her friends and family as very much unlike her. Henry wandered around, trying to find her after class, but she was nowhere to be found. He asked Grace and even she didn't know. Henry and Grace were Emalie's best friends. If she wasn't telling them something, it was probably bad. The bell rang, and they had to go to their next classes, not knowing that Emalie was hiding, hoping not to be noticed. She slowly extracted herself from her hiding place, and headed for her next class. Sadly, this one didn't have Henry or Grace. She was on her own. By the time the end of the day rolled around, Emalie looked like she was about to explode with tears. She practically ran from her seventh period. It was raining, but Emalie was fine with it. She loved rain, and it seemed like the weather knew how she felt and was trying to cheer her up. Sadly, it wouldn't be enough right now.

Emalie wandered around the woods for a while, taking in the smell of wet pine and damp earth. The skies hadn't opened up a complete downpour, but Emalie was drenched anyway. She continued walking, out of the forest, and ended up at the docks. She sat by the edge and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Henry, who was at the home he shared with his mother, sister, and Hook, was freaking out.

"I can't find her anywhere! She hasn't called or anything! She came to Grandma's class today, but left to go to the bathroom. And then she didn't come back! Where is she?!"

"Kid!" Emma shouted, coming from another part of the house, "Hook called. He found her asleep at the docks. He's bringing her home now."

Henry sat down on the couch and waited. When Hook finally came through the door carrying Emalie in his arms, he practically jumped for joy. But he didn't. He took one good long look and his chest tightened. She was so pale. Who knows how long she was out there. What would have happened to her if Hook hadn't found her? All these thoughts were running through his head as he walked over.

"Let's put her to bed." Killian suggested.

"Okay." Henry responded quietly.

Killian carried Emalie up the stairs and but her to bed in her room. Henry came in with a small space heater. Hook put his arm around Henry and walked him downstairs. In the kitchen, Emma had made hot chocolate. She handed each of them a cup. They sat at the table and drank in silence. About an hour later, Henry went up to check on Emalie, to find her tossing and turning in bed mumbling, "I'm not a liar… Leave me alone… They are my grandparents…" He shook her gently, and she bolted awake.

"I'm so cold," was the first thing she said.

Henry turned up the space heater.

"I know," he said, "Killian found you at the docks, soaking wet."

She looked away sheepishly.

"What's going on Emalie? You left grandma's class today, Grace and I couldn't find you, and I heard you talking in your sleep saying you weren't a liar. What's happening sis?"

"Nothing," Emalie brushed him off, trying to get up out bed.

Henry put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are not getting up. Killian found you soaked to the bone, in the rain, at the docks! You need recovery time. Either you stay in bed, or you stay home tomorrow."

She threw off the layers of blankets defiantly and got out of bed.

"Mom!" Henry yelled, "Emalie's out of bed!"

"Oh hell no! I'm coming up there!"

Emma stormed in and had Emalie practically leaping back into bed.

"She also skipped class today."

"What?! Emalie, what is the matter with you?" Emma asked, astounded.

"Snitch…"

"Emalie Lorianna Mills, this has nothing to do with your brother. What's wrong?"

Emalie saw that they were not going to give in. She sighed.

"The kids from the land of untold stories have been calling me Fibalie Lieanna Shills."

"What?!" Henry exclaimed, "Why?! I haven't seen anything."

"They don't do in front of you, or Grace or grandma. You'd snitch and get them in trouble. But I only have two classes with you and two with Grace, one of which you are also in. And that self same class, is the one with grandma. So four out of seven classes a day I'm alone, and that's when it happens. They'll trip me so I drop my stuff and then they'll steal my work."

"Who? Who is doing this?" Henry asked, his fists clenching.

"If I say and you go after them, it'll only make things worse."

"Emalie," Emma began calmly, "If you don't tell us, we can't help."

"They said if told anyone they'd push me, Henry, and Grace down the maintenance stairs."

"What?!" Emma exclaimed, "Emalie. This is very serious. You, Henry, and Grace will be staying here tomorrow, under the supervision of Hook and I. I'll call Jefferson now."

Emma left. Henry sat down on the bed and took Emalie's hands in his own.

"Now I see why you didn't tell me. You were worried about Grace and I. Next time, though I will try to insure there is no 'next time' ever, tell mom. Either of them. I don't care. I just want to make sure you're okay. I only have one sister, and you're it. I've come too close to losing you in the past, and I don't know what I'd do if I didn't physically lose you, but you lost all hope. It would break me into a thousand pieces."

"Marcus Rater," Emalie whispered.

"What?"

"Most of the time the ringleaders are Marcus Rater, Grayson Belan, Sable Oralie, Brandon Earl, and Kaylie Megason."

"You need to tell mom. She can keep you, me, and Grace safe. Okay?"

"Okay. I will."

"I'll go get her."

He left. She felt so uncomfortable. Like at any moment one of the kids she had named off were going to come in and attack her. They had said the maintenance stairs, but Emalie was sure any staircase would be fine for them. When Henry returned with Emma, she called the school and Emalie relayed the names to her, who told the principal over the phone.

"The principal wants to know how long this has been happening," Emma asked.

"Since the beginning of the school year." Emalie mumbled.

Henry squeezed her hand tighter. How had he been so blind? Later that night, Grace came over, and all three children slept in one room.


	4. Chapter 3

Around half past ten o'clock that night, Emalie was awoken by the sound of breaking glass. She heard Hook stirring outside the door. He was on watch. She listened as his footsteps faded, obviously going to investigate the door cracked open and Emalie, expecting it to be Hook and not wanting to upset him, pretended to be asleep.

"This is just too easy," she heard a voice say, "All of them in one spot. Grab the hatter's daughter first. We want it to be slow and painful for little miss Fibalie. That's what she gets for being a liar."

Emalie tensed. The breaking glass was a distraction to draw Killian away. Emalie was _not_ about to let them hurt her best friend. She stood.

"Leave her alone. If it's my life you want to ruin, it's me you should hurt."

"We promised you we'd throw you, your friend, and your stupid brother down the stairs if you snitched on us," said Grayson, "We make good on our promises."

"Yeah." said a girl.

Emalie recognized her. It was Sable Oralie. She was in charge of ruining Emalie's seventh period.

"Why?"

"Because you're a filthy liar, that's why."

"She's not a liar," Grace said, having now awoken, shaking Henry to wake him.

"Is too. She said Snow White and Prince David were her grandparents, but they're the same age as her mom."

"They are our grandparents," said Henry, "Did you think to ask _them_ before jumping to the conclusion that Emalie was lying."

"I see," Kaylie quipped, "Lying is a family thing. We'll just have to punish you too."

"Stay away from my brother," Emalie snapped, "MOM!"

"GET THEM!" Marcus yelled.

Why a bunch of teenage bullies breaking into the _Savior's_ house to attack her children with knives is beyond anything anyone was expecting, but here were Grayson Belan, Marcus Rater, Sable Oralie, Kaylie Megason, and Brandon Earl, each armed with a switchblade, not two feet away from Emalie, Henry, and Grace. Luckily, Emma burst in, Hook by her side, knocking down the teens one by one.

"You dare _break into my house_ and _threaten my kids with knives_ because you think they're lying about my parents?!" Emma shouted.

The kids looked at each other, unsure of what to say. They had never intended to get caught. Emma, fuming, handcuffed each of them, intending to take them down to the station. Killian caught her arm.

"Luv," he said, "Someone has to be here with your children. I'll call your father and we'll take these hoodlums to the station. Comfort your little girl. She needs you."

Emalie sat on the bed, Henry on one side of her, Grace on the other. Emma walked over, squatted down, and looked Emalie in the eyes.

"Listen to me Em. If this _ever_ happens again, you call me okay? Nothing is more important to me than you and Henry. Got it? So if anything's happening, tell me."

Emalie nodded. It was finally over. She, Henry, and Grace went back to school, and their schedules were rearranged to have as many classes as they could together. For a while, things were low key with Marcus and his cronies. Eventually they'd start up again, but this time, Emalie would be ready for them. She was done being a pushover.


	5. Epilogue

**Bonus**

Two weeks later Emalie was outside after school, waiting for the bus and her brother. She was singing to herself, not realizing that she was actually not as quiet as she thought.

"Well, if it isn't Fibalie. I thought I heard a dying animal."

Emalie turned, looking with confidence at Sable Oralie and the rest of the kids who had come after her.

"Well if it isn't my _former_ bullies." Emalie snapped, putting special emphasis on _former_ , "How are you? I see my mom let you out of jail. But let me tell you. That doesn't mean you can walk all over me again. There will be consequences if you try."

"Consequences? What kind of consequences could a weakling like you conjure up?"

"Hey!" There came a shout from behind them. It was Henry. "What are doing with my sister?!"

"Let me give you an equation. This is my twin brother." She jerked a thumb at Henry, "You've met him. His name is Henry. My name is Emalie. You know me. A friend of mine you don't know is this," Emalie said, smirking and guestureing to her left hand. "I'm left handed. This is that hand. That is your face." She pointed at Sable. "Get the picture?"

Emalie made a fist and raised her eyebrows to explain her intentions. The bullies began ba doing away as Emalie advanced.

"You took advantage of my peaceful nature and protectiveness over my brother and used it to keep me quiet while you bullied me. Guess what? Newsflash! I don't care about you or your petty insults or your empty threats. I actually _pity_ you. People only pick on other people because they themselves feel inadequate. I'm sorry you feel that way but taking it out on me isn't going to make it better."

At that moment the bus arrived and the Mills twins boarded, leaving the once bullies in shock.

On the bus, they high fived and burst into laughter. That felt much better.


	6. End Note

So there you have it. This was just a little thing I whipped up while I was working on a longer fic. I hope you like it. I'm working on a longer fic that will involve more adults and some violence. It'll probably be rated T for that. Thanks!


End file.
